Powerful Words
by JacketHider26
Summary: Crystal gets mad at Gold and says some...bad things to him. Whats Golds reaction? Mangaquestshipping. Might be a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Gold, that stupid bitch! How dare he? Right now I'm running down the hallway to my hotel room with a grinning Gold right behind me. I hate that grin. Your probably wondering what's going on.

Well it started when Gold asked me out a week ago. I said yes. I was really happy that day. I got a great job offering. The interview was today. I was prepared for it. I made the worst mistake by saying Gold could come with me. He totally embarrassed me! And he thinks it's funny! I knew this was going to happen. How could I be so stupid?

I made it into my hotel room but not fast enough to keep Gold out.

"Why are you still here!?" I asked in fiery.

"Relax Super-Serious Gal." He said in a calm voice.

He sat down on the top of my table, that grin never ones leaving his face. I sat down on my bed to try and calm myself down. It didn't work that well though…

"I WANT YOU OUT NOW!" I screamed so loud I'm pretty sure I woke up the whole building.

"You just need to learn how to have a little fun, here, let me show you." He said smirking.

He got off of his place on my table and started walking towards me. What was he doing? When he was right in front of my bed, he quickly stripped off all his clothes. What the… Next thing I know he's on top of me. I couldn't take this nonsense anymore. At the top of my lungs I yelled at him. Not just ordinary yelling, but really bad yelling. I called him dirty words and said things I never knew I could. When I was finished I took a deep breath. I looked up a Gold who was still on top of me. He looked exactly the same. When I was just about to slap him, I saw something forming in his eye. Was Gold… crying? As if Arceus answered my question, Gold broke down crying. Gold has never cried before in his life. What had I done.

"Gold… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…" I said to him.

Gold started to quickly get up and try to put his boxers on. He was still crying uncontrollably. While trying to but his boxers on he tripped and fell flat on his back. Ouch… that's got to hurt. Now the back of his head was bleeding plus the unstoppable crying.

"Oh, Gold" I said while getting up.

I placed him on my bed while running to the bathroom to get some tissues. I came back quickly to see Gold wrapped up in a little ball as if trying to hide from the world. I can just imagine how humiliating this is for him. I started wiping off the blood from the back of his head. When I was done I placed him under the covers. By now his cries turned into sniffles. I snuggled right next to him. He was the first to speak.

"Crystal…" He whispered softly into my ear.

"Yes, babe" I replied.

"Did you mean everything you said about me?" He said gently.

"No, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of had said that…" I said feeling guilty. Gold can be annoying sometimes and gets you really frustrated, but what I said was clearly just out of anger.

Gold looked up at me and that's when I noticed his nose-bleed.

"Gold, do you want to take a bath?" I asked him.

"If you go in with me." He said with a little smile since smirking would probably hurt his face.

"O-okay…" I didn't even want to think about what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Guess I forgot to put this in the other chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe. If your offended by lemons… I probably wouldn't read this chapter…

I managed to get Gold out of bed and into the bath. He was just staring at me in the tub. I really didn't want to take my clothes of in front of him. I stared at myself in the mirror. I can do this, I can do this…

"Are you coming in?" I heard Gold ask.

I can do this. I quickly stripped off my clothes and jumped into the bath. Ok, I didn't jump, I ran, but I think you get the point. Gold stared at me in awe. I tried to cover myself but Gold was faster and grabbed my hands. He started too gently caress my breasts wile sucking on my neck.

"G-Gold… please… st-stop!" I whimpered into his ear. He always seemed to have that effect on me.

"I know you want this just as much as I do." He said while going up to my face.

I had to admit, I did want this. I really did… Before I could say anything I felt his soft lips touch mine. We shared a passionate kiss. It felt like it could last forever.

When we both parted to breath, I noticed that the water was still running. I quickly turned it off so the bath wouldn't over-flow. When I turned back around Gold took my left breast into his mouth while he pinched the right. I couldn't hold back my moans anymore. He stopped sucking on my left boob and started sucking on the right while gently fondling with my left. I was crying out from all the pleasure.

To do something with my hands I grabbed the quickest thing I could. Then Gold stopped. What… I looked down to see I was holding his dick. I started to trace my finger over the head. Gold's soft moans made me want to do more. I put his penis in my mouth and started sucking on it. Gold's moans became insane. He started to thrust up and down. I figured that we were mouth-fucking. Before long I tasted Gold's cum. I quickly licked it all up and looked back up at Gold.

"This parts going to hurt, Crys." He said while picking me up and positioning me. "You ready?"

I could only nod yes. He started kissing me again. He gently inserted his penis inside my hole. It hurt so bad. I broke the kiss and started crying out his name.

"Crys, do you want me pull out?" He asked full of concern.

"No, the pains starting to fade away a little" I said.

He said ok then fully inserted himself in me. He waited a little for me to get used to his size, then began to pull out and thrust back in. Our moans were uncontrollable.

"GOLD!"

"CRYSTAL!"

Gold let out his cum inside of me. It felt so warm. After a few more thrusts he lifted me out of him. I stared at him lovingly.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Well…let Arceus decide." He replied.

Who knew so much could happen from powerful words?

That's all, I know, I'm terrible. This is my first fic so… hope you enjoyed, if that's possible. Please review and give me some tips. J


End file.
